


Later. After. Again.

by DalkyumAndYeontan



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other, Soulmates, ficfest, jingyeom melts my heart ok, jingyeomficfest, jingyeomweekd5, lil angsty lil sweet, lil fantasy too, my bebes, peachesinblossom, this is all super platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalkyumAndYeontan/pseuds/DalkyumAndYeontan
Summary: "Answer me?" It sounded like a broken request, the voice of the young one so weak and uncertain, it felt like a beg no one should've ever disagreed with. And Jinyoung didn't. He simply couldn't.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: peaches in blossom





	Later. After. Again.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mais tarde. Depois. De novo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700898) by [zukogothic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukogothic/pseuds/zukogothic)



> This is a short Jingyeom ficfest story because I'm emo and it's been raining a lot lately. It's a part of sth bigger I was writing in the past, but never even tried to finish it.  
> Even tho, I still like their relationship in this, so here's a... spin off? of my unpublished work. Hope you all enjoy! :)

" _Why are you ignoring me?_ " Yugyeom asks out of nowhere, causing Jinyoung to jerk out of the sudden noise. He frowned, shrinking a little in his place, eyeing the boy suspiciously. He sits in front of him comfortably, legs crossed on the bench, hands busy with his sketchbook. There's no phone, no dog nor other person to be found, only the two of them. Despite the beautiful weather, colorful scenery of blossoming trees and leafy, thick grass ornamenting the view, Jinyoung feels awkward, uncomfortable. In different circumstances he'd have let himself relax and enjoy his favorite time of the year, breathing flowery-scented air and brushing his fingers over surrounding greenness. Using the opportunity of a peaceful moment they haven't had much lately. But this time he couldn't. This time was different. _Wrong_.

He doesn't answer, chest heavy and heart sunken as he does so, but what is he supposed to do? This shouldn't have been happening. Yugyeom should've never acknowledged him in the first place.

The boy sighed and bit his lip, scribbling something intensively, eyes not leaving the paper he's been working on even for a second. He speaks again, only after it seems like he's finished, a subtle smile lits on his lips as he catches Jinyoung's attention by a simple " _I drew you._ "

The man came closer, looking over Kim's shoulder. His brows go up, eyes wide once he sees the sketch. It really shows Jinyoung. The lines are a bit chaotic, strokes a little messy in some places, but there was no doubt about it. It's his face and body, his features, flaws and details. All captured as if out of a blurry memory.

He doesn't know how to react. The feeling of dread washes over him more and more the longer he stares at the picture of himself. He takes a step back.

" _I know it's not perfect, but I'm not a good artist_ " the boy adds and Jinyoung is so amazed, so bewildered, he almost disagreed out loud. Because Yugyeom _**is**_ more than a good artist. Because it _**is**_ perfect. And it never should be even slightly correct.

The man is torn somewhere between scared and proud, he wants to say Yugyeom's statement is untrue, but before he can even consider doing it, the boy speaks again, shyly, sheepish smile wandering on his young face. " _Your wings are gorgeous. Sorry I didn't draw them._ " It seemed like a confession, as if he's embarrassed because of it, especially when Jinyoung noticed the boy twisting his fingers while raising his shoulders slightly. " _I can't capture their beauty properly"_ he adds, the sudden compliment is making Jinyoung feel small, hopeless and uneasy. This was abnormal. It shouldn't keep happening. It was supposed to be getting better, not worse. What else is he supposed to do? He's never spoken to the boy, he didn't touch him nor showed himself to him. Ever. So what even was this whole situation?

" _Sorry, I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."_ Yugyeom smiled and even though - Jinyoung had high hopes for that - he couldn't see the guardian; he seemed to sense his presence somehow. But if he really couldn't see him, how did he manage to draw him so well?

A little laugh dies in the boy's throat as he closes the book slowly, hiding the sketch from Jinyoung as if he was aware of him staring at it for too long. The following silence feels heavy and stiff, and just when Jinyoung thinks it couldn't get any worse, it's broken by the younger.

" _ Do you hate me? _ " 

A sudden question makes the latter open his eyes in shock. Did he hate his Protected? Of course not. He was impatient, skittish and carefree, but he was a good kid. Jinyoung had a tone of stress and work while guarding Yugyeom, but he loved this boy with his whole heart. He'd never admit it in front of Jimin and Jackson, but he'd do anything for him. Although they probably knew that already.

" _Answer me?_ " It sounded like a broken request, the voice of the young one so weak and uncertain, it felt like a beg no one should've ever disagreed with. And Jinyoung didn't. He simply couldn't.

The one thing he thought was unnecessary about their abilities hit him hard at the very moment, showering his whole mind with all emotions and feelings his Protected struggled with right now, making him dizzy in sadness, pain and confusion. Jinyoung couldn't help himself and acted before thinking.

" _I don't._ " he said firmly.

Yugyeom's eyes popped open, his back straightened as he heard something, no _someone_. Jinyoung couldn't see his front, but he could feel the boy lightening up once he'd finally answered him. There was no going back now and he couldn't even be mad at himself, too taken aback from the sudden outburst. He always knew about all emotions humans gave names to. Understood what they felt, when they couldn't describe them properly. But he'd never experience any of them. None of them ever should've.

" _I'd never_ " he whispered carefully, guilt weighing in his throat as he thought about the consequences of the actions he's made. It was forbidden to talk with humans. But once again, what was Jinyoung supposed to do? Yugyeom saw him, knew about him, and could feel his presence. Jinyoung didn't want his Protected to think he's unwanted, hated or more importantly, think that he's lost his mind. He couldn't have taken it.

Just then, he's been pulled out of his contemplations by the cause of them all. " _I knew I'm not crazy_ " , his voice full of disbelief, despite the words that were brought by it " _please, say something again. Tell me I'm not"._

" _You aren't, Yugyeom_ " he answers quietly, still hoping that the younger man wouldn't hear him. Despite his prayers the boy reacts, releasing a sudden huff of air he's held out of his lungs, surprised, so Jinyoung sighs and clarifies softly " _I'm real_."

" _Oh my god_ " he breathes out and the expression almost makes Jinyoung smile, if it weren't for him breaking the rules by talking to the boy. " _Oh man, can I see you?_ " he asks and Jinyoung is ready to decline, when he hears Yugyeom saying 'please' in company of all things he could've said to try to convince him. At this point Jinyoung just wants to show himself just to make the latter quiet. Both because it's getting a little bit more annoying than uncomfortable and he didn't want anyone to be a witness of the boy's weird behavior. It would've been bad if anyone saw him talking to himself.

" _I really shouldn't_ " he started furrowing his eyebrows while taking a deep breath. Jinyoung takes some time to think about the whole situation. There's so much he doesn't understand, so much he wasn't prepared for. So he does the only thing he can do. He investigates. " _but your drawing… Yugyeom can't you see me right now?_ " Jinyoung squats in front of the latter, looking straight into his eyes, his wings folding awkwardly in part where they've met the ground.

" _No,_ " he admits, causing the angel to nod in relief. So he doesn't see him on a daily basis. " _I know you're in front of me though_ " the boy adds, reaching out his hand to him like a little kid, causing a wave of nostalgia flowing through Jinyoung as he remembered their first encounter like this. When he could've sworn Yugyeom saw him.

_He was only five back then. His parents busy entertaining the guests, immersed in the story they've been telling, too distracted to notice their little son opening the gate that leads directly to the street. He was pouting and frowning, bored, and nearly crying. Jinyoung remembered it clearly, because it was the first time Yugyeom's ever felt unwanted. It was also the very first time Jinyoung saved his life._

_ The driver wasn't driving fast, he could've easily stopped the car if he'd have noticed the baby. Except he didn't. He was talking through his phone, the device slipped out of his hand so he looked away as he tried to grab it the exact moment little Yugyeom got onto the street. Jinyoung had no other choice but to push him lightly out of the way, as the driver finally saw him, turning the wheels the other way. They're not supposed to interact if there's a possibility of other people to react, but the man in the car wouldn't have made it on time. He's stopped the vehicle, getting out of it as fast as possible, a loud screech from the tires finally catching up the parents attention. There were shouts, cries and words thrown towards the baby. His dad running to him, mother crying in shock in her place. Everyone panicked, except for Yugyeom. He wasn't crying, he didn't pay attention to a little scratch on his knee nor the fuss everyone was making behind him. All he did was stare ahead, eyes big as plates, mouth opened. Jinyoung remembered when he thought he was looking directly at him, not through like he was supposed to. _

It still haunted his thoughts when the little boy reached out towards him, trying to grab on the air that was supposed to be the angel's wing until this day. " _Do you see me often?_ " Jinyoung asked gently, mind still in the past.

_"Sometimes_ " Yugyeom admits. He takes a while to think about his reply and specify " _it's always a glitch, or a shape in the corner of my eye when I notice you in person, but I can see you clearly in my dreams."_

" _You do?_ " Jinyoung almost lost his balance. His eyebrows shot up and he had to shake his head to recollect his thoughts. _How was this possible?_ Humans were supposed to forget about them in dreams.

" _Yeah. When you're making them better_ " the latter smiles, adding quickly " _Thank you for that. I really hate having nightmares._ "

_"I know_ " he answers, nodding slowly trying to process the information. They've been some superstitions that people could remember some bits from their dreams if they interfere but he's never taken it too seriously, and it's never turned out to be anything more than his protected being well rested and calmed down. No memories, no seeing things. Just a good, nice dose of sleep. " _You have them a lot lately_ " he points out, earning a pout from the younger.

" _I know._ " It is his turn to say it. Jinyoung grew a little, tender smile on his lips.

" _They're very graphic,_ " He noticed subtly, trying to get something more out of him. He doesn't need to push it, Yugyeom seems to understand he knows everything about his life.

" _Yeah. I guess I'm stressed out about the whole moving out thing_ " he confesses, changing his position a little, his shoulders slouched, eyes opaque " _I don't want to be a burden._ "

" _Who says you are?_ "

" _No one._ ” Yugyeom takes a deep breath. “ _At least yet. But it can change_ " the boy says and Jinyoung feels his heart squeeze.

" _You don't know that. Your aunt loves you_ " Jinyoung's finger brushes off a lost strand of hair on the younger's forehead, trying to reassure him.

_"There's a difference between visiting her and living there_ " the boy points out and Jinyoung cannot disagree. Yugyeom's smart and mature, his emotional quotient way too high for a kid finishing middle school. He's always been special, but Jinyoung is able to see that properly only now. He's heard about gifted people. The ones who can sense them. He's never in his entire existence met one or heard from others about doing so, so he didn't really admit or even wanted to acknowledge the information that Yugyeom might be one. All until now. " _Can you guarantee that she won't get tired of me?_ '' The question wasn't an accusation or any form of reproach. Just a genuine curiosity. Jinyoung saw no reason to lie.

" _No. I can't predict the future._ "

The boy laughed, eyes crinkling a little as he hid them under his bangs when his head dropped lower. " _That's what I thought._ " And somehow Jinyoung felt guilty, like he wasn't enough. Like he didn’t do a good job as Yugyeom’s guardian angel.

So he mumbled ashamed ' _I'm sorry_.'

" _No, no! It's okay. I didn't expect you to do that_ " the younger raised his hands waving them chaotically to clear the misunderstanding. “ _I just… It would be much easier to see what’s ahead sometimes_.” A long, quitting sigh escaped his mouth as he tried to find proper words to define his feelings. “ _Not knowing… It’s scary, you know?_ ” And _oh_ , Jinyoung did far too well. The angel humed symphetitcally, making a boy wonder what’s on his mind.

What he doesn't and won't ever know is how Jinyoung's stomach twists as he thinks of all the times he had to save the baby, the kid, teenager and in short- a grown up. How his lungs crushes every time he has to do it, how he lives in a horrifying emancipation of something bad happening anytime, and at every corner; and how there’s something terribly stiff growing in his throat as the thought of not making it on time one day crawls in the back of his head every now and then. Ignorance, the only thing he’s not grateful for.

There’s a long silence between them. It’s stifling, jammed and a bit heavy, but somehow, it feels right. Because the boy knows he’s not alone. Because Jinyoung can feel his emotions and desires. It’s sorrow, but comforting. The echoes of their presence make all silent contemplations tranquil. It takes long for Yugyeom to break them.

“ _Can I know your name? Do you even have one?_ ” he asks full of hope and plea. Jinyoung smiles softly, grabbing the boy's hand lightly. He didn’t jump surprised, as if expecting the sudden touch.

“ _Jinyoung_ ” he says kindly, showing himself to the latter.

_“Jinyoung_ ” he repeats. And somehow, in the back of his mind, he knows things are going to get better. Behind all the abrupt excitement, joy and shock, when they all subside he’ll realize it. Not now. Later. After. Again.  _ "It’s so, **so** nice to see you." _

**Author's Note:**

> I also don't have anyone to help me with beta checking, so I'm sorry if I've left any glaring mistakes U-U  
> also my poor editing skills hhh  
> Have a wonderful day/night and stay safe please ! <3  
> Ty for stopping by ~


End file.
